Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush case having an ultraviolet (UV) radiation means therein which can sterilize the toothbrush by using UV light, thus keeping the toothbrush with sterilization status, particularly to the toothbrush case which can promote sterilization power by radiating more active UV light to the toothbrush bristles, can minimize power consumption by radiating UV light to the bristles at the proper time period, and can grip the toothbrush case easily even if the toothbrush case is positioned on a mist place, such as a bathroom""s ground.
In general, the toothbrush is received in a separate toothbrush case, a receptacle or so.
Current medical research indicates that the toothbrush is a major contributor to the spread of colds and diseases because the toothbrush bristles are contaminated with dirt, filth and bacteria, yet the toothbrush is a necessary tool in the preservation of teeth and gums.
In order to prevent contamination of the toothbrush bristles, various types of the toothbrush cases have been proposed all over the world.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,813 to Gipson II discloses an example of such a toothbrush case.
The ""813 patent as illustrated in FIG. 1 discloses a case for holding and sterilizing a toothbrush Txe2x80x2 comprising; a first side 12xe2x80x2; a second side 14xe2x80x2, said first and second sides 12xe2x80x2 and 14xe2x80x2 being capable of a mating fit to form a fluid-tight container capable of holding a toothbrush Txe2x80x2; a fluid seal 20xe2x80x2 in said first and second sides 12xe2x80x2 and 14xe2x80x2, whereby, when said sides 12xe2x80x2 and 14xe2x80x2 are mated, said case 10xe2x80x2 is divided into a first isolated chamber 22xe2x80x2 for receiving the toothbrush bristles Bxe2x80x2 and a second isolated chamber 24xe2x80x2 for receiving the toothbrush handle Hxe2x80x2; a port 26xe2x80x2 in said case 10xe2x80x2 to permit fluid communication from outside said case 10xe2x80x2 into said isolated bristle chamber; and a unidirectional flow valve 30xe2x80x2 in said port 26xe2x80x2 to permit one-way fluid flow into said isolated chamber 22xe2x80x2.
The toothbrush holder and sanitizer case of the ""813 patent as mentioned above has an effect which can use the toothbrush sanitarily by sterilizing the toothbrush contained within the case by using a pressurized aerosol can 40xe2x80x2 connected to a port 26xe2x80x2, in order to use the toothbrush sanitarily.
However, the toothbrush holder and sanitizer case of ""813 patent have disadvantages such that they are inconvenient to use and not easy to keep because both the case and the pressurized aerosol must be contained together.
On the other hand, in Japan various types toothbrush cases are proposed to sterilize the toothbrush bristles by using UV light and have convenient portability.
As an example of such a prior art, Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 11-318566(Nov. 24, 1999) discloses a portable sterilizing apparatus, which can sterilize the toothbrush""s bristle by using a UV light.
The apparatus as shown in FIG. 2 comprises a cover member 2 for opening and closing freely provided on an upper surface of a case body 1, a tray 11 for receiving a toothbrush 8 removably provided within the case body 1, an UV sterilizing lamp 3 for irradiating UV light to the brush portion 8a of the toothbrush 8, and a switch for detecting the opening and closing of the cover 2, a receiving concave 12 adoptive to shape of the toothbrush 8 being provided in the tray 11, the concave 12 being provided with a opening member 13 in the position corresponding to brush portion 8a of toothbrush 8, the lamp turning on the lamp for a given period time when the switch turning on and irradiating the UV light to the brush portion through the opening.
According to such a portable sterilizing apparatus, if the cover is closed, with the toothbrush 8 being received within the concave 12 of the tray 11, the UV light are irradiated from the lamp 3, whereby it is possible to sterilize bacteria penetrated to the brush portion 8a of the toothbrush 8.
However, according to Japan patent Laid-Open No. 11-318566, one disadvantage is that if the cover 2 is closed, space within the tray 11 is sealed completely, generating moisture excessively in space within the tray 11 due to moisture left in the brush portion 8a. 
Also, since moisture is remained in the brush portion 8a, if fog is generated on the surface of the cover member 2 and the tray 11, outer appearance of the case will be dirtied, and fog dew is generated on the UV lamp 3, thereby reducing the intensity of UV radiated from UV lamp 3. It is impossible to sterilize the brush portion 8a of the toothbrush 8 effectively.
Also, in case that the portable sterilizing apparatus is positioned in a wet place such as bathroom""s ground, the apparatus will fail because moisture can be penetrated into the battery if body 1 has a simple planar structure. Moreover, it is not easy to pick up the toothbrush case from a wet place, such as the ground of a bathroom, due to surface tension.
Another disadvantage is that the apparatus consumes power excessively by keeping the UV lamp 3 continuously active when the cover member 2 is closed,
The UV radiation toothbrush cases in the prior art have disadvantages as follows. Moisture is left in the toothbrush bristles and generated inside the toothbrush case. Thus, the UV radiation toothbrush case can not sterilize the bristles effectively because the intensity of UV light is reduced by moisture. Also, in case that the toothbrush case is placed in a wet place, the toothbrush case is likely to fail because moisture is penetrated into the inside of the case. Also it is not easy to pick up the case due to the surface tension occurring between the case and the bottom surface, where the case is positioned. The prior art UV radiation toothbrush case can spend power excessively because the UV sterilizing lamp remains active when the cover is closed.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a toothbrush case which has a good appearance by preventing moisture from generating in the inside of the case, and which can sterilize the toothbrush more effectively without reduction of the intensity of UV.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a toothbrush case, which can prevent cause of failure in advance by preventing moisture from penetrating into the inside of the toothbrush case and which can be picked up easily even if the case is placed in a wet place such as the bathroom""s ground.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a toothbrush case which can minimize power consumption by turning on the UV radiation means with proper timing.
The foregoing objectives can be accomplished in one embodiment by providing a toothbrush case comprising a lower case having a projection portion for projecting at a given height (T) on a supporting surface, an UV radiation means supported by the supporting surface in the lower case, a receiving member having a portion for receiving the toothbrush so that can sanitize the toothbrush with UV light radiated by the UV radiation means, and an upper case being coupled by hinge with the lower case for opening and closing the receiving member, the toothbrush case further comprising: a spaced supporting portion being provided in the lower surface of the supporting surface in the lowercase and being projected at the given height (T) so that moisture in the ground such as a bathroom""s ground does not contact with the supporting surface as well as outside air flowing into the bottom of the supporting surface in case that the lower case is placed on the ground; a lower air flow path being formed on the surface of the supporting surface in the lowercase so that outside air through a space spaced from the ground by the spaced supporting portion flows into the inside of the lower case; air flow path provided between the UV radiation means and the UV discharging outlet of the receiving member so that outer inflow air flowed into the lower air flow path flows in the sealing space by the receiving member and the upper case; and an upper air flow path provided on the upper case so that outside air flows through the upper case into the receiving member having the air flow path.
According to the toothbrush case of the present invention, the vapor generating due to the moisture left in the bristle of the toothbrush is exhausted to the outside of the case through the upper air flow path in the upper case and the lower case air flow path in the lower case, preventing from generating fog in the inside of the case. Also it is possible to prevent the penetration of moisture into the lower case by the spaced supporting portion formed into the lower case, and to prevent cause of failure in advance.